The Lonely Girl
by SaveMeFandoms
Summary: Sam x writer/ reader Destiel. I wrote this and it was good so I'm posting it. I cried a little writing it. Then I had tea with Satan. No biggie. Have fun!
1. The Lonely Girl

Chapter 1- The Lonely Girl

AN: Best part of being a fanfic writer, you can write yourself into a relationship with your favorite character and no one can tell you that you can't! So I wrote this for me and it turned out okay so let's post it online! Sam x reader Destiel. I don't own Supernatural or the characters. Duh.

A young girl, maybe a year younger than Sam, lay in an ally in the town Sam and Dean had been investigating. The vampire they had been tracking would've taken a bite into this girl's neck if Sam and Dean hadn't shown up. Now she lay, passed out, on the hard concrete alleyway. "We should probably wake her up." Dean said, looking at the girl. She was brunette, pale, and short, compared to Sam. She was cute, but not Dean's hot, perfect bod type. "Yeah. What are you going to do poke her with a stick?" Sam asked as a joke. Dean looked at Sam in the silence, as if saying 'I don't know, maybe.' "Dude! You're not poking her with a stick!" Sam exclaimed.  
The girl moaned, waking up, facing away from the brothers. Sam ran over to her to help her stand, asking if she was okay. His brother, however, stayed behind, taken aback by Sam's sudden thoughtless rush to the rescue. For all they know she could've take a mouthful of vamp blood before they arrived. The poor girl got to her feet, only to fall forwards, into the brunette boy, causing them both to fall back down to the pavement. She straddled his right leg, head and forearms resting against his muscled chest.  
She looked up, into Sam's eyes. Sam stared into her's. They were brown. But not just brown. They were light brown, almost hazel. With a reddish tint and a glow that seemed to fill them and reveal her soul. It was as if, just by looking into her eyes, he could see her personality. The happiness she presented as a shield to the rest of the world. He tried to glimpse past it, thinking he could see a little hurt, a problemed past.  
Dean cleared his throat, bringing the two out of their daydream. She stood up quickly, too quickly. The mystery girl wobbled a little and grabbed onto Sam's shirt for support. "Oops. Sorry" She said, blushing, a shy smile on her light pink lips, and backing away a step or two. Her voice was small, sweet, and shy, but still felt strong. Which was a description of the girl in front of him. Sam smiled at her, "No problem." Dean, who was looking her up and down, turned to his brother in confusion. 'Was that flirting I just heard?!' Thought the older hunter.  
"Oh yeah! I'm Kaitlyn." She said to Dean. Turning to Sam she finished with "But you can call me Kit." Sam smiled even wider "I'm Sam, this is my brother, Dean." "It's nice to meet you two." Kit extended her hand out to the elder brother, who just glared at her. Sam nudged Dean, who unhappily shook her hand. "Can we give you a ride?" Sam asked. "Umm, not unless you happen to know where the nearest hotel is." "We do, actually. Come on."  
Sam turned and walked with his brother to their black vehicle. "Oh my god! Is that a 67' Chevy Impala?!" Dean automatically stopped and turned to Kaitlyn. "You know about baby?" He questioned. "Yeah! I love cars. Oh she's beautiful." Kit said, inspecting her. "And in great condition!" They got in and the radio kicked on. "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas played. "I love this song!" The two lost boys and the lonely girl sang along to Dean's classic rock tapes all the way to the hotel.


	2. Story of My Life

Chapter 2 - Story of My Life

AN: Don't own Supernatural

So, Sam and Dean took Kaitlyn back to the hotel and they both got rooms. Sam visited Kit later and, after a while of talking, Sam asked, "So, why are you all alone?"  
Kaitlyn, who had been enjoying her happy conversation with Sam, felt her face fall almost immediately. Sam was suddenly on the defence. "Oh! Sorry, you don't have to-" "Nah, it's cool. You kinda deserve answers." One deep breath later Kaitlyn began her story.  
It had all started back in highschool, she was an honor roll, top of the class, student who had applied to the University of Chicago, even though she could've gone anywhere. But after pondering between Stanford, UChicago, and Purdue, she made her decision. She was in the middle of her first year when her mother and two siblings died under mysterious circumstances. So Kit, who broke it off with her boyfriend and was going around the country doing research. She said she thinks it was vampires.  
In turn, Sam told her their story. Everything. From their mom, to Stanford and Jess, to the apocalypse, to now. Kaitlyn didn't think he was crazy, or bad. She saw him as a hero for all the lives he saved and hugged him and told him he wasn't responsible for the ones he couldn't. They talked for hours. All about good times and bad. They enjoyed each other's company. Company. Something neither of them had for a long time. Sam had Dean. But felt isolated and alone. Kit. Well, she was alone and had never gotten back in touch with her friends. What was she to say "Sorry I wazzed out but I know what killed my family! Vampires."?  
Kaitlyn ended up traveling with Sam and Dean. They hunted and she researched while they were gone. Some nights, Sam would even go to the library with her. Those were fun times. Soon enough, Sam asked her out, and they started spending their library time making out at the park. Dean was suspicious, but didn't care. He and Kit had bonded a lot too. They got her a necklace with the anti- possession tattoo on it as a temporary fix. "It'll keep demons from possessing you as long as you wear it. At least until we get it tattooed on you permanently." Dean had said.  
Soon they were joined by the angel Cas, who obviously had feelings for the eldest hunter, and vise versa. Kit, making the comment "Oh just kiss him already!" Finally made Dean realize his love and stop denying. Their relationship only grew. Now with two people in each hotel room instead of two and one. Cas and Dean, who BTW had sex every night, and Kaitlyn and Sam, who both wished to wait till marriage.  
Kaitlyn, Cas, and the Winchesters were a family now. This new family loved each other and they were stronger. Because they knew that just because you're blood, doesn't mean you're family. And this family wouldn't end in blood. Not like before. They were all ready to fight for it to stay like that. The two lost boys, the lonely girl, and the scared angel were all going to protect each other. To the death.


	3. Harder to Breathe

Chapter 3 - Harder To Breathe

AN: I do not own the lyrics in bold. I do not claim them so it's not plagiarism! Still don't own Supernatural but my birthday is coming up, anyone wanna buy me the rights?!

One year later

Sam and Dean had gone out on a hunt, leaving Kit alone in the hotel room. The brunette girl, who had been sitting on the couch watching TV, looked over at the alarm clock. The red, digital numbers read 8:45pm. Sighing, she hopped up, grabbing her cell phone, and walking into the bathroom. The cold, white-tiled floor hit her bare feet as she fumbled or the shower knobs. Soon, warm water was flowing from the shower head. Kit unlocked her phone, clicked on the Pandora app, and took off her necklace. Stepping into the shower, she allowed the hot water run over her sore muscles. Kaitlyn relaxed, breathing in the steam.  
The door to the hotel room opened. She heard it. Kaitlyn knew she heard it. Had she heard it? The door clicked shut. She had definitely heard it. "Sam?" She called through the mist. There was a pause. Silence. Then the bathroom door opened. The music in the background did nothing to calm her beating heart. Adrenaline ran through her. The door closed. "Sa-mmy" Kaitlyn asked again weakly, her voice cracking in almost a whisper.  
Sam opened the door to their shared hotel room and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Kaitlyn, I'm back!" He called through the room. The hair dryer clicked off in the next room. Sam dropped down in the edge of the bed and shut his eyes. It'd been a long day. Stupid ghost had almost killed him! The bathroom door opened and the brunette boy looked up to see his girlfriend in only a towel, her hair recently dried. His eyes widened. Pandora's choice of song at this moment was 'Harder to Breathe' by Maroon 5.  
**How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable  
So condescending, unnecessarily critical**  
Kaitlyn stepped forwards to Sam, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
**I have the tendency of getting very physical**  
She kissed him, roughly. He responded right away, reaching his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Kit moaned, loudly, arousing Sam. She reached for his zipper.  
**The double vision I've been seeing is finally clear**  
Sam pulled back. "Kaitlyn." "Come on Sam! Please." "What happened to waiting?" The slightly older boy asked. "I can't Sam! I want you. Here and now!" She kissed him again with even more passion.  
**And when it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love**  
Sam pulled back again, looking into her eyes. "Where's your necklace?"  
**You'll understand what I mean**  
"I took it off to shower." Kaitlyn groaned, trying to go in for another kiss.  
**when I say there's no way we're gonna give up**  
The Winchester pulled away, standing up from the bed and backing away from the girl with caution.  
**And like a little girl who cries in the face of a monster that lives in their dreams**  
"Kaitlyn, this isn't like you." He stared at her with worry. "That because it isn't Kaitlyn." She laughed. "Hello, moose."  
**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**  
"C-Crowley.." Sam tried to say, stumbling over his words, shocked. Crowley, in Kaitlyn's body, snapped his fingers and turned off the music. "Yep. Now how's bout you save me the lecture about how I need to get out of your girlfriend's body and shut up and listen." Sam was about to speak, but chose to stay silent, trying to ignore the nagging fact that he had just made out with Crowley, or that Crowley had seen his girlfriend naked before he had. "Good. Now, I need a favor." "I'm not doing anything for you!" Sam retaliated out of pure habit. How many times had the said this? "You will if you want your girlfriend back. Honestly she won't shut up in here. All her screaming is very distracting."  
Crowley had complete control. "All I need is for you and your dim witted brother to kill this vampire for me." Sam sneered. "Why don't you do it?" "Because I don't want to. Killing vampires, nasty chore. I have better things to do with my time." They looked each other down. Sam caved first. "Fine! But you leave her unharmed." "Deal." The deal was sealed.  
Kaitlyn collapsed on the ground, back to normal. Sammy ran to her side and held her in his arms. "Kit. Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She sat up. Crowley was suddenly behind Sam. "You two gonna kiss or-" Sam and Kit glared at the demon, who backed off. Kaitlyn glared at Crowley as she walked into the bathroom to put clothes on.  
The trio went next door to Dean and Cas' room. Cas was nowhere to be found. They explained the situation to Dean, who cursed, but agreed to go. "Let's bring Kaitlyn too; It'll be fun." Crowley mused. "She's staying here." Dean said. "Come on squirell!" "I can come, if it'll mean he'll shut up." Kaitlyn said. They agreed to let her come if she stayed in the car. Luckily the ride wasn't too long.  
Sam and Dean entered the dark, grey, abandoned warehouse with Crowley, leaving Kaitlyn alone to her thoughts. This had been a weird day. She had gotten possessed by a demon who had now seen her naked. Luckily, after this kill, Crowley should leave them alone. But why would Crowley want some vampire dead? Suddenly, the man in question was next to her. "Come inside. Quick!" Then he was gone.  
So the lonely girl ran inside, afraid that she might lose the two lost boys she loves.


	4. Carry on My Wayward Son

Chapter 4- Carry On My Wayward Son

AN: I don't own the lyrics to 'Carry On My Wayward Son' by Kansas, in bold. I still don't own Supernatural, either. (Birthday present idea) Enjoy crying!

"Sam! Dean!" Kaitlyn yelled, running into the abandoned building. She had no plan of attack, no weapon. Just adrenaline. All that was going through her mind was 'I can't lose another family'. Running around frantically, she stumbled through a door only to enter a large, square room. What was in the room would never leave Kit's head and she'd see it in her nightmares for years to come.  
Dean was in one corner, cursing quietly to himself. praying to Cas to get down there. Crowley was looking sorry for her, an expression she thought was non-existent in the demon. But it what was in the center of the room that made her want to vomit.  
Sam Winchester lay in a pool of blood, a stab wound present in the center of his abdomen. Panic mode kicked in. She immediately went through the steps that had been engraved in her mind from high school health class. "Dean, give me your shirt and knife. Now!" She commanded. Snapping out of his trance, Dean did as told. Kit cut Sam's shirt off quickly and carefully, revealing the wound. She felt bile trying to force it's way up the throat. 'You can't vomit now'. She folded Dean's shirt and placed it over the wound. "This may hurt a little, but don't worry you'll be fine." She bent forward and applied pressure. Turning to Dean she said, "Call an ambulance."  
Kaitlyn was in don't-stop-must-fix-it mode. "When the ambulance gets here we'll say that we were on a walk and thought we saw someone in here. We went to investigate and a homeless person attacked us, stabbing Sam and running off." She looked at Sam, who looked a little pale. "Dean, we have to prevent him from going into shock. Come here." She grabbed the elder's hands with her free one and placed it on the wound. "Apply a constant pressure." Then she took a small box she found and elevated his legs, before settling by her boyfriend's head.  
"Hey, Sammy. You're doing great! You just got to hang on for a little longer, okay?" Kit said, fake smiling. Sam opened his mouth "S-sing for me?" He asked. "Okay." She had no idea what to sing. But, then it just came to her.  
**Carry On My Wayward Son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more**  
Sam's eyes began to droop and the ambulance could be heard in the distance. "Sammy, you can't close your eyes. You have to stay with me."  
**Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high**

**Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say**  
The ambulance was getting closer, but not fast enough. "Sam, it's almost here. You can do it. Don't you dare leave me."  
**Carry On My Wayward Son  
They'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more**  
The paramedics ran in, rushing about, taking over for Dean and Kaitlyn. Crowley, by now, was long gone. But that didn't matter to them. Not now when the Winchester and the girl who was practically his sister were waiting and praying that Sam would be okay.  
**Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man  
It surely means that I don't know**  
The ambulance took Sam away. He was in the hands of some doctors. Kaitlyn fell to her knees, and cried.  
**On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say**  
The older Winchester helped his younger brother's girlfriend into the Impala to drive to the hospital. They knew it would be a few hours before they could see Sam. They also knew that if they went back to the hotel rooms, they wouldn't be able to sleep.  
**Carry On My Wayward Son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more**  
The lonely girl and the lost boy prayed to every deity there was, hoping that the other lost boy would be okay.


	5. The End

Chapter 5 - The End 

AN: No lyrics in this one. Still don't own the Supernatural franchise (still holding out for a birthday present). This is the last chapter. I absolutely loved this series because I got to give myself a happy ending, which I never let my characters have. Ever. Normally everyone dies. So enjoy my first happy ending ever.

Dean and Kaitlyn were panicked. They had been sitting in the waiting. Dean had managed to turn off his brain, like he had done before. He knew he had to relax; he couldn't panic or lose his grip. Kaitlyn had tried this, but her mind wouldn't shut up! She had started by making a mental list of what the waiting room looked like. 'Emotionless, white, clean, lonely, sterile, empty, scary.' Kit thought. The she stood up and paced. She couldn't take it anymore! Thoughts of him and her, now dead, family were eating away at her. She felt empty and helpless!  
A nurse came in. "Winchester?" "Y-yes!" Said the two worried people, standing up. "Will he be okay?" Kaitlyn asked. The nurse smiled at her. "Sam is fine now, don't worry." They both let out a breath that they had been holding. "Can we see him?" Dean asked. "Well he is asleep, but I suppose you can go in there." She gave them a room number and they were gone.  
Sam Winchester lay in a hospital bed. Brown hair fell over one of his eyes, which were closed. His skin still a little pale and lips gaining back their pink color. The beautiful boy looked so peaceful, more relaxed than he had even been. Is this what you look like when you're dead? Relaxed, like nothing bad ever happened. Kaitlyn stood a couple steps from his bed, with Dean behind her. "Well I'm heading down to the cafeteria," Dan said. "Maybe they have pie." He turned back around to see Kit still just standing and staring at Sam. He sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. "Sam's tough. So, relax. He'll be fine. Okay?" Dean asked. "Okay" The girl responded weakly. Then he left her alone.  
Kaitlyn pulled up a chair and sat on Sam's left. She held his hand, which, unlike the other, was not covered in wires and tubes, in both of hers. Kit brought his hand to her face, dragging it across her felt so right to touch him. Then there was a flashback. Blood. Blood all over the floor. Monitoring his heart rate and breathing. Singing. Praying. No! She pushed the thought away and just watched him. Finally, she gave up and let the tears fall. She wasn't strong like Dean. Kaitlyn knew he would be fine, but the events leading to then had been too much for her. She thought she lost her family again. She sobbed and fell asleep, with her head resting on the side of Sam's bed, still holding his hand.  
Sam woke up to the rhythmic beeping of heart rate monitors, vaguely remembering the events that led him here. He tried to piece them together. 'I was stabbed,' he thought. 'Then Kaitlyn was there. She was doing first aid. She started singing.' Sam felt a movement next to him. Looking over, he saw a young brunette girl, asleep next to him. "Oh Kaitlyn," he whispered. She has small, barely noticeable circles under her eyes from worrying, her face was red and puffy from crying, and she was holding onto his hand for dear life. He smiled. Despite all that, she was still beautiful. "Kaitlyn." He said, trying to wake her up.  
Kaitlyn's eyes opened, slowly, as she tried to shake off the sleep confusion. "Sam?" She mumbled. "Sam!" She screamed, as the memories hit her. She leapt forward and into his arms. "Oh!" Sam laughed. Kaitlyn felt so weak, feeling tears well up again. She couldn't keep from letting them fall. Damn! Why couldn't she be strong? Sam held her closer. "Kit, it's okay. I'm okay. Don't worry. It's fine. We're all good now. You saved me." He mumbled into her hair. "I-I t-thought-t I wa-as going-g t-to los-se you two." She sobbed. Sam's eyes widened. He pulled back, looking at her. "Look at me." He said, lifting her face up to eye level. "You will never lose me." "If you e-ever do th-that to m-me again, I'l-l hate you f-forever." She pulled him back in, resting her head in his chest, taking in his feel, his scent. She loved him, more than anything.  
Sam looked up at the doorway to see Dean walk in with a slice of pie. Upon seeing his younger brother and his emotional girlfriend, he smiled, then walked away quietly. Sam smiled to himself before remembering what his plans had been for the evening of the incident. "Kaitlyn, can you hand me my jeans? I'm getting tired of this hospital gown." He asked. Kaitlyn smiled. "Sure." The girl stood and picked up the stack of her boyfriends clothes before setting them down of the bed. Sam had already stood and was now standing, with his IV rack, next to her. He fished through his pockets before pulling out his wallet.  
"I love you." Sam said. "I love you too." Kit responded. "No," He said. "I REALLY love you. So I'm going to confess something to you, and I know you'll probably want to interupt me and say something because that's who you are, but, Kaitlyn, just shut up and listen." Kit opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. "Okay. So last night, when you were possessed, I didn't just get back from hunting. In fact, the hunt had ended hours before. Dean and I had a long chat after the hunt and we ended up at the mall." Sam opened his wallet. "We went to the mall and got, this." He pulled out a silver ring, with a diamond in the center of it. An engagement ring. Kaitlyn put her right hand up to her mouth and gasped as Sam took her left one. He got down on one knee.  
"Kaitlyn, as you know I don't have a good track record when it comes to girlfriends. But, I have something with you that I never had with any of them. You're smart, funny, beautiful, inside and out. You're sweet and happy all the time. I promise to love you, forever and always. Will you marry me?" "Yes!" He put the ring on her finger and they kissed, passionately. "Oh god, I love you!" "I love you too!"  
From then on, the lost boys wouldn't be lost anymore, and the lonely girl wouldn't be alone anymore, because they had eachother. The three Winchesters and their angel (Who by the way showed up the next day) lived, cheesily enough, happily ever after. Well, until Crowley the douchebag decided he needed another favor. But, that's a story for another time. THE END


End file.
